Stellar Nostalgia
by tofufu
Summary: She alienated herself from the world, due to her miserable past and the cruel fate she's destined to. Then he came along. Is love really the answer even to the impossible? She may be a nobody to the world, but to him, SHE is his world. AU. SS. R&R!
1. Collide

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Duh. ;) The song Collide is also obviously not mine, it is soulfully owned by its copyright owners.

**A/N:** Yet another fic… sorry, I just wanted to really write this one! I've been itching to write angst… so yeah. My very first angst!! –points to self- is excited!! This story mainly focuses on our fave couples. -wink- and this isn't going to be a long fic. 10 chapters max, I guess.

**Full Summary:** Sakura is a girl haunted by her miserable past. Slowly, she alienated herself from the world, building a huge wall in front of her. Then Syaoran came along. But as he gets to know her, he came to know that it's not only her wretched past that's haunting her…but of what's also slowly eating her life. Will he be able to save her from this cruel fate? Will he be able to save her from the emptiness she's drowned in? She may just be a nobody to the world, but to him, SHE is his world.

**Special thanks to Jasmine-chan for being my beta-reader and for assisting me! Me lurve you!!! XD

* * *

**

**Stellar Nostalgia  
Chapter 1: Collide**

A pale girl sitting on her porch in the silent city of Tomoeda stared at the beauty of the dark heavens. Her emerald orbs shimmered under the beautiful moonlit sky, with a shine of hope written amongst her astonishing eyes. Many times she wondered why there's just too much weary and aggravation in this world she lives in. Being alone for the past eight years of her life is just too much for her to handle.

'_Otou-san!! Onii-chan!!!! Watch out!!!!'_

The sudden flash of the horrid memories made her close her eyes shut, for she didn't want to be reminded again. Her gaze went to her wrists, which had cuts and scars on her pale and delicate skin. With her loneliness, she just can't help but resort to cutting herself. Since every human are going to die eventually, why not end it already so she wouldn't have to suffer anymore, she once figured.

Her auburn silky hair coasted along with the cold wind, making her shiver. She tightened her hold onto her light pink poncho to keep herself warm. She inhaled the smell of the upcoming spring, her favorite time of the year. Spring is her symbol of hope; the flowers blooming, the mild breeze at night, it was a symbol of hope for this buoyant girl. At the age of 21, one would say she is living a good life. Her family's savings have managed to keep her alive and living, without the need of her going to work.

Her attention was caught by a man walking her direction, with a smile written on his handsome face. He had an amber-colored hair, which looked as if it was messed up due to the breeze.

"Hey," he greeted her, with the huge hope she'd greet him back. The guy just can't seem help but be mesmerized by the beautiful girl in front of him. Her pale skin and slim figure made her look fragile and delicate, as if vulnerable to the harsh world. Little did he know that she faced a lot of hardships. She practically faced them her whole life – all on her own.

The lady nodded in reply, not meeting his eyes. He was rather disappointed by such conceit, but of course, there is more than what meets the eye. He shook his head and walked closer towards the innocent woman. "I'm lost… can you please point me to the direction of this address?" He smiled, while giving her the small paper where a home address was written on it.

She silently took the paper and read the writings on it. She pointed towards her right, and said softly, "The house is in the nearest corner you see. There." Her melodic voice echoed in his ears, admiring them. He thought it was said by the angels, but figured he was just being ludicrous. He smiled at her, but unfortunately, she wasn't looking at him.

"Thanks, I'm Li Syaoran." He introduced himself. Of course, he doesn't just introduce himself to any random girl like what he is doing right now, but there's just something about this girl he wanted to know more of. In fact, he isn't even lost. He already transferred in that house a week ago, and whenever he walks by that street, he always sees this girl staring up into the sky at night. Whenever people pass by and greet her, she'd just nod in reply, and not a single smile escaped on her lips. The girl's mysterious ways made him curious. After all, a Li is always curious. But as the old saying goes…wasn't it that curiosity killed the cat?

The girl hesitated her reply, and at first just looked at the guy's outstretched hand. She finally took it and then made a handshake; and just what the guy always wanted, she spoke her name.

"Kinomoto Sakura…" And finally, amber met emerald. Syaoran smiled, contented that he knew her name. "Sa-ku-ra…" he pronounced the beautiful name. Cherry blossom, he translated it, and admired the fact how she suited her name. As far as he knew, Cherry Blossoms has always been a symbol of ephemeral beauty in Japan and are an enduring metaphor for the ephemeral nature of life. He smiled at the thought.

"Nice to meet you, Kinomoto-san." He bowed and then waved goodbye, leaving the beautiful woman awestricken.

"N-nice to meet you too, Li-kun." She whispered those six simple words. But for him, it would've meant a lot more…If only he heard it. She shook her head at what she said. Not having anyone to be close to was what she wanted. She was used to be left behind anyway. Her mom died in leukemia when she was three. Then, unfortunately, her father and brother died in a car accident when she was thirteen years old, leaving an early teen all by herself. A thirteen year-old witnessing her brother and father die in a car accident? It certainly is a dreadful experience for such an innocent girl.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she was again reminded by those lucid memories of her past. The difficulties she went through, all those taunting, mockeries, and loneliness all came rushing back to her. Those feelings that she always avoided, now haunting her yet again. She looked at her wrists, then went immediately to her house, rushing as if she's running out of time.

Little did she know that there was a man watching her, with observant amber eyes. He didn't actually consider it as spying, it was just…paying attention without permission. _'Ok, so it is spying,'_ he finally admitted. But there's just really something about this girl…her mysterious aura is like a drug to him. Knowing her name isn't enough for him. She's definitely one of a kind, he concluded. Unlike many girls who'd practically jump on him, this mystifying girl is what he's been looking for. The stars seem to shine for her, in everything that she does; making her beauty radiate even more. But he can't seem to stop wondering, _'why does she keep on looking at her wrists?' _He shrugged it off and walked his path home.

And with that, finally, their worlds collided without them even knowing. Behind every great love lies a great story...And this is the beginning.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

To Be Continued…

* * *

Ah…very, very short, I know. But this is just some kind of a preview. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **Tell me if I should continue the story or just disregard the idea and bang my head on the wall.** Wahahahahh… 


	2. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor the song entitled **On My Own.** It was in the international theatrical play **"Ms. Saigon,"** played by Filipino pride, **Ms. Lea Salonga**. And since I'm writing fiction, let's just all pretend that Sakura composed that song, shall we? I don't know if you can download it, but if you can, please do so to appreciate the suitability of the song to this story. ;)

**Full Summary:** Please refer to Chapter 1.

Thank you, my dear reviewers!!! XD Me lurve you! And extra thanks for Kzel08 for proof-reading my story… I was so darn lazy to do it myself… Wahahahahh…

* * *

**Stellar Nostalgia  
****Chapter 2: Discovery**

She closed the door with all the strength she had, angry at herself. She leaned on the door, slowly sliding down, feeling the coldness of the marble floor. That's where she belonged, she figured. She belonged in the dark; full of coldness and bitterness.

She closed her eyes, asking why she even let that stranger know her name. Why did she let another person enter her world? Her world of resentment and disarray? She shook her head. No, she was just over-reacting. The guy just asked for her name. That was it. She won't let anything more happen.

_Li Syaoran._

The name and voice of the handsome man echoed inside her head. She flipped her eyes open, shock played along the glints of her emerald orbs. It's been so long since a person introduced himself to her. In fact, it's been ages. She can't even remember the time when she was introduced to someone new.

She made her way upstairs towards the balcony, to again face the beautiful dark heavens. She always wanted to look at the moonlit sky. In a way, the dark heavens have always calmed her, and as she looked up to the lovely moon, she softly sang,

_And now I'm all alone again  
__Nowhere to turn, no one to go to.  
__Without a home, without a friend  
__Without a face to say hello to.  
__But now the night is near  
__And I can make-believe he's here._

She didn't know where she heard that song before, whether it was played in the radio, or if it was sang to her, but all she knew was that she knew the song by heart. But what she didn't know was that she's never heard this song before, but she just composed it herself. The words and tone just formed inside her mind and heart, without her even knowing.

_Sometimes I walk alone at night  
__When everybody else is sleeping  
__I think of him and then I'm happy  
__With the company I'm keeping  
__The city goes to bed  
__And I can live inside my head_

She closed her eyes, embracing the soft wind that enclosed her, as if inviting her to carry on with her melodic singing. Her voice was like that of the angels; another gift she inherited from her mother.

_On my own, pretending he's beside me  
__All alone, I walk with him 'til morning  
__Without him, I feel his arms around me  
__And when I lose my way,  
__I close my eyes and he has found me_

As she was singing her heart out, she did not mind the rest of the world around her. She had a world of her own, and that world right now was all she cared about. She wasn't aware that there was a man that was listening to this heartfelt song. A man on the street, walking his path home. The man that she helped a while ago. The man that asked for her name. The man that she collided worlds with.

_In the rain, the pavement shines like silver  
__All the lights are misty in the river  
__In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
__And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

Her inviting song made the amber-eyed guy walk towards her house once again, and still, she didn't feel his presence. Of course, he didn't want to be seen either, as he didn't want to startle her and stop this melodic and exquisite singing. He hid himself, hoping to be as discreet as possible.

_And I know it's only in my mind  
__That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
__And although I know that he is blind  
__Still I say there's a way for us_

As she was singing, the breeze swathed along her long chestnut hair, playing along with the wind. Her beauty only mesmerized him more, making him drawn to her own world as well.

_I love him, but when the night is over,  
__He is gone. The river's just a river.  
__Without him, the world around me changes  
__The trees are bare, and everywhere the streets are full of strangers_

He doesn't know why this girl in front of him was singing such a sad song, as he figured that it didn't fit at all her stunning and beautiful face. He wanted to know what caused her sadness, her aggravation. Curious as a cat, he was determined. He'd definitely figure it out, one way or another.

_I love him, but every day I'm learning  
__All my life I've only been pretending  
__Without me, his world will go on turning  
__The world is full of happiness that I have never known  
_

_I love him, I love him, I love him...  
__But only on... my... own..._

Her cheeks suddenly felt warm, as traces of tears shed down her porcelain and pale face. She brought her hands towards the trace of her tears, as if crying was something new to her. She didn't know why she was crying, but as she searched for answers, her cries even aggravated more.

Syaoran was taken aback as the beautiful girl in front of him started to cry. Crying was something that Syaoran couldn't stand. He wanted to console her, to tell everything was going to be okay. But of course, he couldn't do that. He can't just barge inside the house of this fragile girl and console her. He didn't even know the girl. He merely knew her name. So instead, he just stood there, and waited there until the girl calmed down; hoping that a presence of someone would soothe her, would help decrease her loneliness.

-------------------------

_Ding dong._

A beautiful afternoon, it was. The sun was about to set, and Sakura just came home from weekly appointment at the hospital, when the sound of her doorbell stopped her from what she was doing. Then curiosity was brought on the eyes of Sakura. She may not be as expressive as she is, but her eyes could easily tell all her emotions. She looked at her reflection, and what she saw was a lonely and gloomy figure in front of her.

This poignant Sakura when she was young used to always be cheerful and smiling. But now, as fate and life tested her, happiness and joy was simply not on her vocabulary anymore. Smiling and laughing is now completely alien to her. This was what she turned into.

Her mom's past modeling career and her dad being an archeologist left her with a fortune she could live for. She used to be a cheerful and loving kid; she used to always have an optimistic perspective in life. But as the world seemed to have been turning upside down in front of her, she started alienating herself from the world, building a huge wall in front of her. She even pushed away from her life the people that cared about her, for they didn't want them worrying, or worse, pitying her. And without admitting it to herself, she was also afraid - afraid that she'd be left behind once again when she starts to let people enter her life. She was also afraid that when she left this world, she'd be leaving those people behind too. And she didn't want to make that same mistake that her family did to her.

When one would glance at her, a petite girl wearing a white blouse and a pink knee-length skirt, they'd think she's ordinary. But sometimes, reality is not what it seems. If they'd look deep into her emerald eyes, the eyes that used to have happiness and optimism written over it, they'd see a girl that had faced hardships and trials that no typical girl her age can ever encounter. Not wanting to appear weak to anyone, she had managed to control her emotions. This fragile girl had been through rough times that made her strong, yet had also left her delicate.

She quickly opened the door, thinking it would be a mailman who'd be greeting her. But instead, she faced him. Him, the guy named Li Syaoran. It has been a week since he last saw him. But as shock as she was, her face still remained emotionless; as if her face have been cursed to remain that way – empty. Amber eyes crashed into emerald ones, eyes that remained lifeless and dull, contrasting its bright green color.

"Konnichiwa!" he greeted her, grinning at the same time. The guy in front of her brings out hope and joy. She hated it. She hated the fact that this guy presented a happy life – a life she never had.

Sakura raised her eyebrow and didn't utter a word. After all, actions speak louder than words.

"Oh! Uhm, I'm your new neighbor!" Syaoran said, hiding his uneasiness with the girl in front of him. Her cold demeanor just made him feel anxious and nervous, but nevertheless, he was determined. Determined to be the one to bring a smile on that beautiful face.

Sakura just blinked at him, still can't figure out why the guy was there. So what if he's her new neighbor?

"Uh…so?" she replied sarcastically, really not knowing what else to say. Syaoran smirked at the girl in front of him. Indeed, this girl was different. But even though she portrays to not care in the world, he knew from that song he spied on, that this girl in front of him was lonely.

"I was hoping to be friends with you." He smirked at her. Indeed, that was sincere. He looked at her, seeking for a reply. However, it didn't come. Her face remained emotionless, yet as he stared deep into her emerald eyes, hoping to read among them, he could swear he saw glints of grief and yearning.

Suddenly the girl stated, "It's rude to stare." He uttered a quick sorry, and she continued, "But if you want friends, I suggest you go to the park. There, you would see people who are actually _willing _to be your friend."

And with that, she slammed the door on Syaoran's face, leaving him startled. He smirked and shook his head thinking, _'This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought…'_

Syaoran pressed the doorbell yet again, eager to talk to her more this time.

_Ding dong._

Sakura opened the door, and with a slightly louder voice, she asked, "What?!"

"You didn't answer if you wanted to be friends with me or not." Syaoran replied as he pouted, trying his best with the puppy dog eyes, yet it didn't suit his mature features at all.

With that picture in front of her, Sakura can't help but snort.

"Is that a yes?" Syaoran asked as soon as he heard Sakura snort. It might not actually be a laugh or a smile, but at least, it wasn't a frown.

"No." Sakura answered immediately.

"Is that a no?"

"No." Sakura mentally slapped herself. _'Why did I say no?!'_

"Are you gonna let me in?"

"No."

"Is 'no' the only answer you can ever say to me?"

"No."

"Okaaaay? I guess I better go now, huh?"

"Do what you want." She was about to close the door when she heard him say, "Shoot, I was hoping you'd say no."

She closed the door behind her, then without her even noticing, her lip twitched, and gradually turned into a smirk. As she looked at the blank TV screen, she saw her face painted with a tiny smile. She was shock at this, surely she haven't smirked for quite a time now. She looked at her back, as if the man was still there, then, her eyes softened. Somehow, she was thankful that someone was able to make her feel light again. But as she thought of it, her eyebrows furrowed. Why did she even talk to that guy? Wasn't it that being alone was all she ever wanted? To not have someone to leave when she's gone? To not repeat the mistakes that her family made when they left her in this cruel and vindictive world? Yet here she is, talking to this guy, and even though she hated to admit it, he made her snort – smirk even. But certainly, she missed those times. The times when she smiled and laughed her heart out. But that was when she was young – when she had a perfect life, when she had friends and families, when she had reasons to laugh and smile about.

_Ding dong. _

She rolled her eyes, and opened the door again, knowing that it would be that persistent guy named Li Syaoran. And indeed, it was him.

"I forgot to tell you that I brought you some flowers." He smirked yet again at her, showing her the gorgeous blue roses he brought for her.

At the site of those flowers, she thought she figured everything out. They were all like this. They start being nice to her, as soon as they knew about her disease.

"So, who told you?" Sakura asked him, showing bitterness in her eyes.

"Uh, told me what?" Syaoran replied, totally clueless at the question thrown to him.

"You found out, didn't you?" Syaoran was totally at a daze right now, he didn't know what she was talking about.

Hearing no reply, she continued, "It's called leukemia. And I suggest you go back to where you came from. I don't need your pity."

She hated that word: _pity. _She despised people who would look at her, feel sorry for her, then start being nice just because of her disease. Just because she was _dying_. She hated them. She didn't need pity. She didn't need sympathy. What she needed was companionship. Friendship. Love. But she herself didn't even know that. She chose the wrong path - isolation.

She was about to turn her back on him when he held her delicate wrist, and with that contact, she slightly winced. There were still fresh cuts on those fragile wrists, the cuts she made two days ago.

She pulled her arm, wanting to be let go, but he only held it more. "I'm sorry but, what are you talking about?" He asked, curiosity written among those amber eyes. He had a lot of questions written in his mind. He just wanted to be friends with her. And now, he finds out that this girl in front of him has leukemia?

He finally let go, and she held her wrist, caressing them. "Listen, I don't know what you're talking about." He started, "I just wanted to be your friend."

She looked at him, seeing that he was telling the truth, still she said, "You don't even know me." True enough, they didn't know each other. They were merely strangers, who by fate and destiny, crossed paths.

"But I'm trying to. Can't you see that?" She narrowed her eyes at him, then immediately closed the door.

This was what she was scared about. To have someone to be friends with. Or worse, to love. She just wanted to be alone, thinking that that's what she's actually good at.

Syaoran just stared at the beige door in front of him, not knowing what to do. This was not what he wanted, nor expected. No wonder she's so sad, he figured. He placed the blue roses on the doorstep, and with one last glance at the house, he walked his way home.

And with that, it became his daily routine. Every single day, he would place different kinds of flowers on her doorstep. He's been doing that for almost two weeks now, and he himself didn't even know why he was doing this. But he was sure enough, it wasn't because of pity.

What he didn't know is that Sakura kept those flowers. Taking care of them, that's what she did. He unknowingly found her weakness – flowers. Slowly, he was melting her cold and bitter heart… bit by bit...

* * *

Phew! Finally I updated this story! Now do your jobs and REVIEW! XD Questions? Confused? Tell me! I'd gladly reply and explain every tad bit! ;) 

**Chapter 3's title:** **_Smile _**

-wink-wink-nudge-nudge-


	3. Smile

**Full Summary:** Please refer to Chapter 1.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Duh. :)

**A/N:** Is somebody still reading this? O.o and I'm really thankful for the reviews! But it's been aaaages since I last updated so I don't know if somebody's still reading this. Lol! Please read my author's note below. :) Please R&R as always! :D

* * *

**Stellar Nostalgia**

**Chapter 3: Smile**

It was a beautiful afternoon as Sakura inhaled the fresh air in Tomoeda Park. She didn't know why she went there, but because of her impulsiveness, she found herself sitting in one of the blue benches in the quiet and peaceful park.

The scene in front of her made her heart dance with glee - a boy pushing the swing where a little girl sat and was laughing wholeheartedly; they looked so happy and contented. She remembered the days when she and her older brother used to do that, right on the same place. She closed her eyes, and as she remembered those happy memories, she managed to smile.

She heard someone laugh. Her smile fell and as she looked towards the direction of the voice, she frowned. It was him. Again.

"What do you want?" she hissed as she quickly looked away, voiding her face and voice from any emotions.

"I just want to sit next to you and watch you smile." A husky voice answered. Cheesy and mushy as it may seem, but indeed, that was all Syaoran wanted.

"That'll take you forever." She answered as she avoided his eyes.

"It'll be worth the wait." Syaoran insistently said, making the girl beside him furious.

"There's no reason to be happy or smile about." She replied. And one thing caught her attention. He didn't place any flowers on her doorsteps this morning. That was something new. And yet, it felt as if she longed for it. It was like a daily routine for her. It became a part of her. And she hated that fact.

She was about to stand when he said, "Hmm... maybe we're not really supposed to be happy. Maybe gratitude has nothing to do with joy. Maybe being grateful means recognizing what you have for what it is. Appreciating small victories. Admiring the struggle it takes simply to be human. Maybe we're thankful for the familiar things we know. And maybe we're thankful for the things we'll never know. At the end of the day, the fact we have the courage to be still standing is reason enough to celebrate."

She looked at him. He was staring at the children in front of them, smiling like some madcap. She knew then that this man beside her was like nobody she knew – he was different. He matched her philosophy in life, he matched her stubbornness, and perhaps he matched her even in everything. And that fact scared her. She gradually stood up, and walked her path home. But then as she reached the front of her house, there laid carnation roses. She hated it. She hated the fact that all Syaoran could give her were her favorite flowers. It was as if he knew what she always wanted. She hated it. She dreaded it. She loathed it…

She _loved_ it.

His philosophical words still echoed inside her head, haunting her, _taunting_ her. She closed her eyes and looked at the orange sky. She looked at the heavens, her mind hungry for answers. Her eyes portrayed one simple question: _why?_

--

It was a bright Saturday morning and Syaoran was walking down the street carrying his daily flowers for Sakura. Then as he looked at the familiar house, he saw her going out of her home, and was about to hail a cab. She – Sakura Kinomoto, though being void of emotions, managed to still look like an angel. He wondered how she was able to do that – how she can be so cold, yet so warm. How she could be downright aloof yet downright beautiful.

"Hey," he greeted her. And he was amazed that she greeted back.

"Where are you going?" He asked, and she timidly replied, "Hospital."

"Wait, let me bring you there. I'll go get my car." Syaoran said as he placed the Cherry Blossom flowers by her porch. Sakura was about to protest, but Syaoran was already jugging his way towards his house. Knowing that he'd be persistent, Sakura just waited for him and took hold of the beautiful bouquet.

Inside the car, she let her mind wander. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea – letting him come with her in the hospital. She was slowly letting him walk into her life, and she didn't want that. Or maybe, she did. She still wasn't sure. But as she looked at her left, this handsome man beside her, why did it feel so right? Maybe she just missed the fact of being with someone. Maybe she just missed companionship. Maybe, just maybe.

"This is totally random but... One lie is enough to break a trust," Syaoran abruptly spoke. "One sentence is enough to break a heart. One second is enough to lose a battle. One touch is enough to heal a wounded heart. Now, one answer is all I ask from you. I want you to be my friend. Would that be ok? One answer is all I ask. Just a simple yes. Will you please grant me that?"

Looking at him from the corner of her eyes and sensing his sincerity, she nodded and leisurely spoke the single word he'd been dreading to hear – "Yes."

"I'm afraid the results are still the same, Ms. Kinomoto." Her family doctor told her; in his hands were her lab results. The white walls inside that pathetic little room started to cloud in front of her, and her heart skipped a beat at the verdict. She knew it – it was always the same. Sometimes she even wondered why she kept on attending these stupid treatments, when the results don't ever change. She was thankful herself though – she didn't have to go under Chemo Therapy, and she didn't have to lose those beautiful auburn locks of hers. That was all she had left which reminded her of her mother – how Nadeshiko would always brush Sakura's hair every night when she was still a kid.

"But she _would_ be cured, right?" Syaoran asked the doctor like a five year-old kid.

Sakura looked at him, amazed that he was full of concern. It's as if they've known each other for so long with the care he's showing. Yet in fact, they were just neighbors – acquaintances, if you could put it at that. But as she thought of it, he did make an effort of giving her flowers every single day. And each and every conversation they have causes an impact to her. She appreciated that. That was why she talked to him today, why she let him come with her.

"With proper care, yes." The doctor answered with full truth and concern, disrupting Sakura from her train of thoughts. "Now, Ms. Kinomoto, here are your new prescriptions. Be sure to take those every 6 hours every day. You know it already right?"

Sakura nodded, and grasped the prescription handed over to her. "Let me excuse myself and I'll be attending some of my patients." They thanked the doctor, and went their ways.

In the car was complete silence – not even the radio was turned on. But somehow, it wasn't an awkward one. And out of the blue, Sakura asked, "Why do you even bother?"

Syaoran was shocked at the question, but still managed to keep his eyes on the road. He simply replied, "Coz you're different."

Sakura cocked her eyebrow, rather offended at the answer. "Different?" she repeated.

"Different coz you're just a friend… Err… You know what I mean?" he smiled, but still kept his eyes on the road.

Sakura didn't reply, and though he didn't see it, she smiled. In the language of smiles, her smile mirrored by his, said something. Something that gave away nothing and at the same time, _everything_.

"_One lie is enough to break a trust. One sentence is enough to break a heart. One second is enough to lose a battle. One touch is enough to heal a wounded heart. One smile is enough to fall in love."_

* * *

You like it? You hate it? Tell me! ;)

So sorry for the late and short update… For one thing, I'm all caught up with outings and summer gimmicks… Another thing is that I dedicated myself to my other fic, so yeah. Hehehh…Also, I'm pretty much stuck with my writer's block, and yeah. Flimsy, flimsy excuses, I know. But I want to update this fic once or twice a month, so yeah. The key word there is WANT. :D but who knows, if there are a lot of reviews, then maybe I'd update more often. :P

Thank you, my dear reviewers and readers!! XD Me lurve you! Review button is there, press it and make this author happy. ;)

**Chapter 4:**_** Revelations**_


End file.
